Miles to Go Before I Can Sleep
by sylarelleislove
Summary: A Series of Fan Fictions based around the 70 year old ship Lois Lane and Clark Kent.
1. Miles To Go Before I Can Sleep

I run for miles on end, the cities buzzing past me, never stopping, just running.

I try to run her out of my mind, the way her lips tasted, the way I felt when they met mine, holding back my eyes from burning her into ash.

_'Lois, Lois Lane, do I even know you?'  
_  
Was it there all this time, this love that once would be impossible a year ago, she wasn't Lana; maybe that's why I feel this way?

Seconds go by, _hours_ and _days_, but I still run, I have miles to go before I run Lois out of my mind before I can go home to Lana with a smile and not have the kiss hovering over my head.

I still have many more miles to go before I can sleep.


	2. Loving the FarmBoy

It was wordless, no voices rose up _(why you crying Smallville?)_ it just was, rather then saying _come cry on my shoulder _it just happened as I let his head rest against me, _shh, shh, it will be alright._

Thinking back to the first the years, which seemed so very long ago, the old me tough as nails _little miss venom_, she would be laughing bitter words on her tongue _Clark Kent's my friend? I thought Farm boy hated me and like wise?_

The thought _'the old me'_ stood out in my mind, I was still me, _Lois Lane_ but over these long years I had become more open _(thanks to Smallville)_ somewhat softer and throughout the years filled with meteor freaks and a whole lot of death I had lost and gained a lot in little old _Smallville_.

In that one moment with our arms wrapped around one another and our feet swaying beneath us I felt save in those monster arms of his, I was holding on to _Clark freaking Kent_ the farm-boy I had promised to hate with every bit of my body and mind.

Damn, things have changed but at lest they won't go too far because there is no _freaking _way I'll ever hug Lex Luther, stab him, yes, hug him, hell no.

_Lana Lang is a Moron, _there I said it. How dense does a girl have to be to leave _Clark Kent_ all time good guy and one of a small percent of men that aren't total pigs, _come on!_

This, whatever this is, it shouldn't feel this good and I shouldn't want to hold on to him forever but I _do and that's just crazy_.

"You ok,_ Smallville_?"

"Yeah, I guess we can let go now."

The problem that I was facing as we went our separate ways, tear-filled smiles on our faces, was that I didn't want to let this corn-feed farm boy go, and that itself is one huge problem.


	3. Kissing Good, Kissing Bad

1.

Our first kiss was something you shouldn't even call a first kiss. But it sure was one hell of a kiss.

I was doing a favor for Ollie, one that I found myself hating more and more, tricking people was not something I did for kicks and if there was one person not to trick it was Lois.

The rain was pouring down it was chilly but I was warm and toasty in a whole bunch of green leather with a pair of pitch black glasses to top it off.

One moment I'm helping her to her feet, a smile glowing on her lips something that was hard to see these days and then in the next her lips were over powering mine.

For one crazy moment I thought she said _'Clark'_ instead of _'Oliver' _but that was just in my head which at the moment was all over the place.

I was still in a daze as she figured it all out and slapped me away still a zombie with warm lips.

I finally pulled myself away and rushed to pull myself together; her lips somehow were still on mine or at lest my mind thought so.

My brain over these years always seemed to singing the same name _'Lana, Lana'_ now it seemed to be changing, singing a new song that involved someone I never could have guessed, _'Lois, Lois'_

To me it was our first kiss but to her it was under the daily planet sigh but that time I wasn't in green leather but blue tights.

2.

I hate first kisses, second ones are much better.

The first comes fast and awkward it's the first time and your always afraid of the first,_ did I do it right? Does he still like me?_

The second one is the sealer; the one that comes after the first and the moment you know this won't be a one time thing but much more then that.

But somehow I loved our first kiss, me and _superman_, I believe it was a one of a kind first kiss and that and much more makes it something great.

Our words were ours only standing high up above the world, biting words that always seemed to end with too much love in them and him smiling like a big dork at me someone that isn't what he deserves.

I try to say so but in one second I'm in his arms flying up, up and away looking down at the lights and holding tightly smiling like a fool.

The rain came like a blessing and our lips wet and smiling found each other like it was met to be and we were made for each other.

My first kiss was something strange and new, something that proved that this flying man and that reporter belonged together tight in each other's arms.

3.

For me the first kiss is the last, one is enough and then I'm calling a car to take her home, this is why I have a lot of enemies that are females with there tear stained cheeks and red lipstick.

There is only one person that didn't even let me get the first kiss, the one that laughs at me when she knows I'm wrong and doesn't just smile away a pretend happiness around her.

No she tares me down until I'm just legs, it doesn't make me hate her even if that seems so in my words, it just makes me want it more that first kiss between enemies that might make it all right.

No, no kissing, just words and glares as she falls into the arms of another man that has all my hate and all my wishes of death.

One day I tried to get my first kiss, to make her see and believe in me.

There she was hacking into another report as always, stepping away from it all graceful and glaring her eyes at me and I kiss her.

Her lips taste like what I thought they would, it's like trying to kiss a cat, claws and all.

A few pushes and she's free, leaving my face red and my smile big.

She runs, runs from me only after leaving me with a few scars of my own and all I can do is smile not one bit of anger in my words or mind.

I smile to myself because I know sooner or later he'll fly up, up and away and then here I am smiling, real and solid.

Finally I'll have my first kiss, wanted or not.

4.

The first kiss, something wonderful that stays in our heads for all time, but sometimes it turns into something evil that stays in your mind forever even if it isn't wanted.

The first kiss can change the way things go, who you love and who loves you just enough or too much.

Just make sure the person you kiss is the person you love, first kisses and murder always seem to happen together.


End file.
